End At The Start
by Scarpaw
Summary: They say there was a point where he transcended past being a demon, and rose to claim a spot among the Gods himself. But even Gods themselves have to end. Transcendence AU


So here is another story that I wrote for the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU! And congratulations, all of you who know of the Transcendence AU are a character in this. Please Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the Transcendence AU**

 _ **End At The Start**_

 _They say there was a point where he_ _ **transcended**_ _past being a demon, and rose to claim a spot among the Gods himself. But even Gods themselves have to end. Transcendence AU_

They say he began at the start of it all. That when the two worlds of natural and supernatural collided, he was there, orchestrating it all. And they weren't wrong, to an extent.

But history books get things wrong, and memories fade, and omniscience isn't as much about the past as it is about the future. Recollections fall apart, humanity disappears, and all that's left is that one keening part that yearns for something that once was that has long since been forgotten, and a fondness for one particular soul that has moved light-years away and doesn't call as much as it once did.

They say he began at the start of it all, and orchestrated it so he would come into being. That he knew how he would begin, and did what he could to make sure that he would come into being, even if it meant the lines between worlds were erased. At one point, that wasn't the truth.

But memories fade, stories are lost to time, age, and wear, and at some point you begin to believe the lies yourself, because there is more faith and evidence behind them than your own tattered remains of what happened centuries (millennia?) ago.

They say when he began, he was revered and feared as a demon, the fiercest of his kind, yet also the kindest. He was gentle to those starting out, protector to children and those who were twin stars like himself, but a monster to those who dared to take his power for their own, those who spilt the very blood of the ones he was protector to.

When he began, they say he was a demon.

They also say that at one point, he transcended past the point of being a mere demon.

He stopped needing a summoning circle, appearing in the room, home, building of whoever even thought of summoning him. He answered formal summons when they were made, but he reached the point where he could foresee the summons before they were even decided. No binding spells could hold him, nor summoning circles. The strongest spells could not contain him, and eventually he stopped being affected by holy water like a true demon was.

At one point, he stopped being a _demon_ , and became a _god_ instead.

They say he began at the start of it all, in the center of the natural and supernatural worlds colliding. He began as a demon, commanding fear in those who opposed him, ruling with his omniscience and might. He began as an orchestrator, planning for the end of all before the end of all could be predicted.

But, as all things begin, they must also come to an end as well.

And those who remember, they know that where one begins, they must end as well.

They say, those who remember, that he ended where he began. Long after humanity and life had fled from where he started, he returned. Long after the one fond soul had integrated with a new life, new culture, planet, he returned to where they started. Where _he_ started.

They say that he ended where he began. That the place that had given birth to him so long ago, was destined, always _had_ been destined, to be his grave. From one's cradle to another's, it was always destined that he would end where he began, where one world met another so long ago.

Those who remember say that they could tell his end was near, looking back. He stopped showing up, taking months, years, decades between interacting with what could by that point be loosely called "humanity", long since having joined brethren among the stars. More often his answering machine would be reached, a static-filled voice echoing through it assuring summoners that the call was important before cheerfully going into whatever was on the answering machine. Centuries old renditions of songs long since lost to humanity, the machine its only record, passages read from old scriptures narrated by voices laughing and enjoying the old tomes for their true meaning at the time. If you were lucky to reach him, he would barely pay attention to you. Golden eyes, glossed over from the years, centuries, millennia, of life would gaze past you as if you didn't exist, sometimes not even taking you up on your deal. Sometimes he would. Sometimes he would grant it for nothing. Sometimes, for everything. Sometimes he would double-cross you, reminding you that whether he was god or demon, he was still a malevolent being.

They say he began as he ended, and ended as he began. Alone, surrounded by no one, both when he was ripped into being, and gently faded out. No one there, to witness his birth or to witness his death. No one sure, whether he really was or wasn't.

They say he began differently than he ended, and ended differently than he began. Life, being, given to him ripped through someone else's, through the harshness of two worlds forcibly colliding with one another. Screams, sobs, fear, emotions and sounds all pulsing through him in the vibrancy of the life and mayhem and misfortune surrounding him. Life, being, taken from him quietly, through the silence of a world, a home, long since abandoned by the ones who once occupied it.

A place, that once was the information hub of everywhere, of where you could learn of everything about the joining of two worlds, where he began, all bustling with life of all forms. Now, a place full of silence, still with no signs of life. Nothing could be learned from here any longer.

They say he began as he ended, and ended as he began. Quietly, with no one noticing at first. Life and being granted quietly, surreptitiously, before life and being were taken, quietly, surreptitiously. No one noticed him come into being at first, and no one noticed him leave being at first.

Those who remember say that when he left being, it was as if someone had pressed a reset button very gently. There was a flicker, a ripple, across all the known galaxies, through all known planets, in all known life-forms, and everyone– _everyone_ –intrinsically knew deep within them, even if they didn't know it for certain, that he had passed. It was a minute flicker, where only those who truly knew him, who once were the forgotten ones who bore witness to his birth, knew with certainty that he had passed on. And they were the ones who cried golden tears at his departure.

They say, those who remember, that he began at the merging of two worlds. Those who remember also say that he ended at the dividing of two worlds. That when he passed on, it was as if a reset button was pressed. Slowly, as if skipping beats in reverse, time flowed backwards decades at a time, everyone unobservant to the phenomenon occurring.

Those who remember, they say that he ended when he began, and began when he ended. That he skipped the future's present back to the present's past. The ones who remember say that though his summoning circle still exists, all you get when you try to summon him is an answering machine filled with nothing but popping static. The ones who remember say you can't summon anything at all.

Those who remember eventually forget, not knowing who ended when he began, or what they were talking about. They say he's nothing but a figment of imagination, a character of a story someone made up. They say he never existed, the supernatural is nothing but fiction, and that summoning circle floating around in books and other places is just from a horror movie, a book, a website conning you into believing demons exist.

Summer dies to Fall, Fall blends to Winter, Winter fades to Spring, and then Spring blossoms into Summer once more.

And one pair of twins boards a bus to a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere to spend the summer with their Great Uncle.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to check out the Transcendence AU tumblr!_


End file.
